


Lint

by hyuy (doll_revolution)



Series: Only Real Life Is This Weird [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cliche, M/M, Over the Top, Squick, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-28
Updated: 2000-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doll_revolution/pseuds/hyuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo indulges in a favorite pastime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lint

**Author's Note:**

> my first fandom, my weirdest series  
> (these have all happened to me, really)

Heero was in the halfway place between falling asleep and being asleep when he felt a hand ghosting across his chest. He moved swiftly, pinning the hand to his stomach. He opened his eyes and turned his head; there was just enough moonlight in the room to see the guilty look on Duo's face.

"Oh, Duo. Not again."

"Jeez, Hee-chan, you act like it's a crime or something."

"I don't like it. It's... weird."

"It's not weird. Well, not that weird. And you like it, you know you do. Admit it."

"I do not like it."

"You do! And you know you feel better afterwards. Lighter, happier, more free."

"Duo, you're babbling."

"Aw, come on! Please, Heero? Please let me do it? Please pleasepleasepleaseplease?!!"

Heero turned his head. Duo was giving him the 'wide-eyed-puppy-dog' look; it was impossible to refuse Duo anything when he gave that look.

Heero sighed. "Ok, but this is the last time, do you understand? The very last time."

Duo bounced happily. "Heero, you're so good to me! Thank you, thank you!"

"Whatever."

Duo leaned over Heero as he lay on the bed, and slowly pushed his tank top up his chest. With a look of intense concentration, he drew his hand down Heero's chest until he reached his belly button. Then, he stuck his finger inside it, moving it around, digging, until he pulled out a dime-sized ball of lint, with a couple of chest hairs stuck in it.

"OOO, Heero, look at this one! It's huge!"

"I don't want to look at it, Duo. Just throw it away."

Duo leaned against Heero, contemplating the lint ball. "I don't know", he said dreamily. "Maybe I should save them. I could make a toy bear, and stuff it with them. Wouldn't that be cool?"

Heero quickly reached over, grabbed the lint ball, and threw it away. "It would not be cool. It would be disgusting."

"That was my belly lint, you know."

"No, it was my lint. You just removed it."

Duo stuck out his tongue. "Yeah, but I'm the one who wanted it."

"What is your fascination with my belly lint, anyway?"

"I just think it's cool. I mean, I don't make any belly lint. How come you do?"

"You don't have any hair on you belly. I do."

"So what, Heero? What's that got to do with it?"

"If you have chest or belly hair, all day long it rubs against your clothes, rubbing off little bits of fabric. It collects on your chest, and sort of migrates down into your belly button."

Duo looked unconvinced. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"It's true. Go ask a girl, any girl, if they ever get lint build-up in their belly button. They'll all say no."

"And you think I'm weird."

Heero sighed again. "Look, Duo, enough about the lint. Let's just go to sleep, ok?" He reached up and pulled Duo down to him, and they spooned together, Heero curled closely around Duo's back.

Heero was in that halfway place between falling asleep and being asleep when he heard Duo murmur, "That doesn't really explain toe jam, though, does it?"

Heero made him sleep on the couch.


End file.
